Every other day
by Kira Kamanosuke
Summary: Jeff has missed this but seeing his brother get all the spotlight annoys him, that should be him. However, things drasticly change when three rookies in swat gear decides to go after Matt. Will the great tag team of the Hardy boyz reunite or will the Shield take them out before they even start? Rated M for language, violence and maybe some sexual scenes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

So, this is my first story posted online ever so sorry for misstakes.

My spelling and grammer is not perfect but english is not my native so sorry but I'm trying.

I know the time lines are way off, live with it :P

As said, this is my first ever story so comments are welcome. Just don't flame to much.

Disclamer

I do not own any of these people, if I did you would see my storylines on tv.

Warnings

rated M for language and (mostly in ring) violence. Future chapters may contain sexuall content.

Every other day

Ch 1.

The days had since long ago floated together into one big blur. Sleepless nights and countless memory gaps accompanied endless fights against sanity it self. He couldn't remember when it started or even why, he just knew he couldn't stop.

Jeff had messed everything up years ago when he started drinking and eventually the addiction turned into drugs. His brother had long ago given up on trying to help him and every job he got didn't keep him for long.

A big blur of misery and loneliness was an every day occurrence lately.

He was tired of this downwards spiral he was on and he missed Matt and their friends. He felt abandoned but he only had himself to blame.

Jeff knew he needed to quit but how could he? He had tried before but something always put him right back down into addiction.

Jeff opened his eyes as the sunlight burned his face. Rolling over and burying his head in the pillow he tried to remember the night before. He couldn't.

With a sigh he got up and left the bedroom heading for the kitchen. His head hurt and yesterday was a black hole, to be honest, the last couple of weeks was a blur and he couldn't really remember much at all.

Taking a beer from the fridge he sat down on a kitchen chair staring at the bottle.

He needed the drink but he didn't want it. The burning need however would not subside and he twisted of the cap taking half the bottle in one swig.

Jeff rested his head on the table feeling regret creep up on him, putting it's claws into him and painfully pulling him towards the darkness. He wanted to fight it, he really did, but how could he? What would it matter anyway? Everyone and everything he loved was now out of his reach. Nothing he did now could atone for the shit he'd done, it was way to late for reckoning.

Slamming his fist on the dark mahogany tabletop he stood up, throwing the half empty bottle at the wall he left the room angry and frustrated.

He used to be a huge WWE superstar but he screwed it up. He used to have a family, friends even fans but now he had nothing but him self to blame.

Jeff flopped down on the couch, turning the computer on he checked the latest news in the wrestling circuit. Finding an article on some new up and coming stars called 'the shield'. Reading over the names he opened google and searched. He got a lot of hits, amongst them all was one about CZW and a great tagteam back in the days. Switchblade conspiracy used to be one of the biggest hardcore tagteams, consisting of Sami Callahan and the guy from the WWE article. Jon Moxley or now better known as the lunatic fringe Dean Ambrose.

One of the other guys came from Ring of Honor. Tayler Black had some great highflying moves and Jeff was almost impressed. No one would ever live up to the level he once were at, not even Seth Rollins as the guy was now known. The third guy, a big samoan named Roman Reigns gave the group some intimidation factor and over all Jeff was convinced these three would make it big. He just wished he could be there and see it for him self.

Next time he looked at the digital clock of the computer he realized he'd been consumed in old wrestling videos for almost eight hours. He had watched every match he could find, every promo and every interview with the three and he would be lying if he said that he wasn't impressed.

The guys had talent both inside the ring and outside.

If I ever get the chance to fight them, I would love to meat them in a TLC- match any day, if I'm still capable of doing a good TLC-match that is. Well honestly, it depends mostly on if I ever get back in a wrestling ring...

Truth is I haven't been in one for about two years now, not even training with Matt or Shannon. That is however my own damn fault.

Two years ago I messed up bad, well I'm not really making any effort in fixing it so again, my bad.

After shutting down the computer and stretching for a moment I left the house and went for a walk. I need to fix my life, get back on track somehow.

Before I even realized it I was knocking on Matts door and a surprised Matt opened it.

\- what d'ya want?!

I could tell he wasn't thrilled with me being there. I hadn't spoken to him in over a year. I had really missed my big brother but the nervousness and fear hit me like a semi truck.

\- I... M-Matt...

I felt my eyes getting wet and my hands were shaking. My mind was completely blank and I just wanted to run away. I didn't however, I needed to be here, to do this and I was going to no matter what.

I took a deep breath and looked up at the brown eyes studying me.

\- Matt I want help...


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2.

Two years later...

\- Tell me again why I resigned those two?!

\- Because Jeff is clean and both of them have great talent. With the Hardys back the fans will go nuts and that will mean more merchandise sells and more tickets sold. More money is always best for...

\- yeah I know, I know damnit! But still, what if Jeff relapses? Then what? I'm just not completely convinced about this Hunter...

\- just trust me on this Vince, it'll be fine, I just know it.

Hunter opened the door to the training facility and held it open for his boss. He really hoped he was right about this.

\- come on Jeff, keep it up lazy ass!

Jeff bounced of the ropes and tackled Matt before hitting him with a leg drop.

\- I ain't lazy you dumb fuck!

They both got up quickly and Matt went for a twist of faith but it got countered by the younger Hardy with an Irish whip followed by a drop kick.

\- who's lazy now bitch!

Jeff did a stupid victory dance around his fallen brother. Matt was impressed, Jeff had only been training for five months and he was just as good as he used to be. Jeff was jumping around, climbing the ropes and pretended to be cheered by thousands of fans just like he was back in the days before the addictions. Matt was happy to have his little brother back to say the least.

Jeff was walking around the ring looking out at the empty bleachers, in about two hours the place would be packed for tonights show. The two brothers had joined up with the company in Tampa two days ago and was planing on traveling with them. Jeff loved being back, he hadn't realized just how much he'd missed this.

Matt, Jeff, Adam, Jay and Devon was laid out on a couch, eyes locked on the monitor in front of them.

Though the Hardy brothers were back and more than ready to do their thing, Vince had decided not to let them perform just yet. According to the creative, Jeff could not yet be trusted and Vince could not agree more. It pissed Jeff of to know that no one believed he could stay clean but Matt just shrugged it off saying that he just had to try that little bit harder to prove them wrong. And that was exactly what Jeff was working on.

He missed the cheers, the fans, just being out there doing his thing but he would get it back no matter what.

\- ouch! Val is gonna feel that tomorrow!

Devon startled Jeff out of his thoughts by commenting on the current match. Val Venis vs The Godfather and apparently Val had just took a bad bump and was lying in the middle of the ring.

\- yeah sucks to be him.

Adam filled in before Jay decided to join the conversation.

\- oh he so did that on purpose!

\- did not, it was an accident!

\- was not! Look at him, he doesn't even look sorry!

\- it's called acting you idiot, you might wanna try it sometime!

\- that was so uncalled for!

\- stop whining you big baby.

Jay threw a pillow at his long time friend but Adam caught it and threw it back, hitting Jay right in the face.

That did it, the fight was on.

Matt sighed and turned up the volume and Jeff almost got hit in the head by several pillows.

\- guys take it outside would ya, I'm trying to watch this damnit!

The only answer Matt got was a pillow to the head.

After the show me and Matt got dragged around the arena by Adam and Jay. They thought it would be a good idea for us to meet everyone. Some new faces and names I probably won't remember in the near future entered my mind and I tried to focus on what they said.

Fact is, this was incredibly boring!

Most of these people used to be here back in the day with me and Matt and the new kids I couldn't care less about.

\- Earth to Jeff, have you been listening to anything I've said?

Adam waves his hand in front of me while looking annoyed. I give him a confused look and he sighs.

\- I was trying to tell you about these three new guys that got signed a few months ago. They call them selves "the Shield", talks about injustice and crap but they are pretty good.

\- yeah I heard about them...

I give a slow nod and stop next to Adam, noticing that we are far in the back corridors and I have no idea how to get back from here.

\- where the hell are we?

Before Adam gets the chance to answer three guys in swat gear shows up seemingly out of no where. I take a step closer to Adam while staring at them.

\- hey guys, I was just thinking I'd introduce an old star to you guys. You know Jeff Hardy.

Adam gives my back a strong push and I find myself taking a few steps forward.

The three look at me intently, studying me before one of them talkes,

\- well I'll be damned! Never expected to see you back Hardy.

He walks around me a few times and my eyes follow his every move. He stops in front of me and holds a glowed hand out.

\- Colby Lopez, aka Seth Rollins.

I shake his hand and nod in response.

\- Jonathan Good, people call me Jon and my ring name is Dean Ambrose.

\- I'm Joseph Anoa'i aka Roman Reigns.

I shake their hands too.

\- you're Sikas kid, right? Me and Matt used to travel with Sika and Rikishi back in the days.

The dark haired samoan gives me a bright smile and nod.

\- yup Sika's my father and Rikishi is my uncle.

He looks proud when he says that and I can't help but smile at him.

\- tell them I said 'Hi uce'

I was going to say something more but my cellphone ringing cut of my train of thought, I answer without checking the caller ID 'cause I already know who it is.

A few minutes and a hell of a lot of nagging and whining later I put the phone back in my pocket and look over at Adam.

\- Matt's impatient, he wants to leave for the hotel.

\- yeah I guess we should head back...

We say goodbye to the three guys in swat getup and head back through the many corridors until we're finally back to the main hall.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- since I'm not going to be home for most of tomorrow I decided to post this tonight.

reviews would be nice guys. If I don't get any then this will be the last chapter I post and that would be sad since I finished ch 8 today...

so RnR if you want more of this

now enjoy the story

/Kitt

Ch3.

As the days went by I got more and more restless, I wanted out to the ring. Why won't they let me? Matt got a storyline two weeks ago and he's taking every chance he gets to rub it in my face.

This is annoying the crap out of me but Vince is refusing to let me in the ring yet so there's nothing els I can do than sit back and watch my brother in the spotlight having the time of his life.

That should be me..

I sit in catering watching the nights show on a monitor. Once again Matt has a match and I don't. I watch him walk to the ring and get cheered by the crowd. His opponent comes out, Adam looks as smug as ever. The bell rings and it's on.

The screen goes black.

I stare wide eyed at the tv cursing quietly. All the lights in the arena was turned of and when they come on again I gasp loudly.

Matt lies in the middle of the ring, Adam is cowering in a corner and three guys in swat gear stands over my brother, one arm out fists together.

The shield took out Matt. Why?

I get up and make my way to the curtain hoping to catch Matt when he gets of the stage.

\- what the hell was that!?

Matt is furious, he didn't know about the attack. Did creative change the storyline in the last second again?

I followed Matt to the locker room but kept quiet until he had calmed down a bit.

\- Matty... What happened?

\- I don't know..

\- what do you mean you don't know?

\- I don't know aight! No one told me about the attack, hell I don't think Edge even knew.

Matt sighed and sat down on a bench, resting his arms on his knees and his head in his hands.

\- I knew those guys would be trouble..

He mumbles and looks up at me and I wonder what exactly he means by that.

I stand silent trying to come up with a good answer, however I never get the chance to talk before we are joined by a angry Adam.

\- did you tell them to do that?

Adams pacing the room while talking to Matt who shakes his head.

\- if you didn't and I sure as hell didn't, then who did? Vince?

\- who else would send them genius?

Matt stands up and tries to get Adam to calm down.

\- maybe they came up with the idea themselves.

The three of us turn around to stare at the rookie swat team standing in the doorway.

\- maybe they were bored and thought it would be fun to play with the big boys. Or should I say, Hardy boyz.

The air in the room grew thick instantly, tension was radiating of the three shield members as well as Matt and Adam.

\- you want to play games huh? You think you can keep up with me?

Matt let out a sarcastic laugh.

\- don't underestimate us Matt. We will keep beating you down until you stay down.

With that said the guy known as Dean Ambrose led his team out the door and before Adam made it to the door to stop them they were gone.

\- what the hell? It's like they're ghosts or somethin'

He muttered and went to his looker to get his street clothes and head to the shower.

Matt and I was still standing in the middle of the looker room looking at each other in confusion.

The drive back to the hotel was quiet. Neither me nor Matt felt like talking and if I knew my brother his mind was probably stuck trying to figure out what the shield had meant.

Obviously this attack was planed by them and Matt was their target, what did he do to piss them of? And what if they attacked him again, he can't take all three of them alone. Though, stubborn as he is he would probably try.

Then I remembered, "maybe they were bored and thought it would be fun to play with the big boys. Or should I say, Hardy boyz."

that includes me. They wasn't just going after Matt, they were coming after me too.

I turned to Matt but he caught me to it.

\- you thinking what I'm thinking lilbro?

\- the Hardy boyz are back!


End file.
